


Rocket

by not_a_princess



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Misty loves it, Avenger Loki, Avenger Misty Knight, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Interracial Relationship, Loki Does What He Wants, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Friendship, Smut, The rarest of pairs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_princess/pseuds/not_a_princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her car was <em>green.</em></p><p>“Is this supposed to be some type of hint?” </p><p>The god of mischief, chaos, and unauthorized paint jobs (which, arguably, is an amalgamation of the former two) materialized at her side. “<em>I</em> would say, Mercedes, that it’s more of a compliment.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be packing.

_I can be your piece of sunshine, inner peace, entertainer_    
_Anything else that you may read between the lines_    
_You and I create_    
_Rockets and waterfalls_

Beyoncé, "Rocket" 

August 12, 2012

New York, United States, Earth 

Misty Knight squinted in the noonday sun as she stood in front of her office building. She'd braided up her hair--so it would be out of the way when she went swimming--and changed her clothes in a S.H.I.E.L.D. washroom, and was looking forward to spending the rest of the day at the pool with her best friend, Colleen and her young daughter, Brenda. She was wearing scandalously short jean shorts and a loose, black tank top whose straps fell over her shoulders and which overall did little to cover the gilded top of her bikini.

She made her way to the parking lot, caught sight of her Jaguar X-Type, and sucked her teeth.

Her Jag, normally candy apple red, was a deep forest green. Her grip on her tote bag tightened, her bionically enhanced hand threatening to rip straight through the leather of the strap. It was one thing to mess with the nameplate on her desk, another (albeit much worse) to drink all of her apple juice in the fridge but  _this_? No sir. A line had to be drawn. The whole "pulling on her pigtails" thing was cute and all, but.  

Her car was  _green._

“Is this supposed to be some type of hint?”

The god of mischief, chaos, and unauthorized paint jobs--which, arguably, is an amalgamation of the former two--materialized at her side. She didn't jump. “ _I_  would say, Mercedes, that it’s more of a compliment.”

If Loki was uncomfortably hot in his coal black suit--it  _was_  the middle of August--then he didn’t let it show. Perhaps the only man she’d ever met who could pull off that hair--long, curling at the ends, currently slicked back with minimal product--Loki seemed disinclined to be seen in anything less formal than a dress-shirt and slacks. He was a sharp contrast to his brother Thor and his questionable forays into lumberjack chic.

Not that she’d ever be the one to complain. He must have had a personal tailor or something, because everything always fit perfectly and she decided long ago that she’d never be able to get over the particular way his pants fit around his waist and hugged his ass. Life simply was not fair--

“So, where are you off to on this hot summer’s day?” he plucked at her flimsy tank with his forefinger and thumb. “In that attire.”

Misty felt her face heat from the realization that she’d been staring into space, mulling over the contours Loki’s (excellent) derrière, but she still quirked an eyebrow at his comment and turned to face him completely, placing a hand on her hip. “What do you mean, ‘in that attire’?”

“Nothing at  _all_ ,” he replied slowly. His gaze zeroed in on her barely covered thighs. “ _I_  certainly have no objections to your choice of clothing. It is...most flattering.”

Slightly horrified to find herself more titillated than peeved at the Loki’s blatant leering, Misty fought to get it together before clearing her throat. “My eyes are up  _here_ , boy.”

Green eyes--completely and utterly free of any remorse--instantly flitted up to meet her dark brown ones. “And what beautiful eyes they are,” he responded with a smile. When he smiled, the corners of his eyes did that crinkly thing--

And she was completely and utterly lost. Unable to look away, caught in the snare.

They stared at each other, one daring the other to make a move, until Loki’s eyes narrowed in confusion as he noticed something.

“What have you done to your hair?”

And there went the moment.

There were, literally, a  _thousand_  other things he could’ve said or done to her at that moment that, in her book, would led to a 100% chance of well, _something_. They had been at this moment for actual days. Hell, at this point, he could’ve turned  _her_  green.

But he had to go ask  _that_. She chuckled. Derailment-- _classic_  him. “Leave me and my shitty cornrows alone. I’m going swimming.”

His piercing eyes crinkled in perplexion once more. “ _Corn_  rows?”

Misty snorted. Looked like she’d be giving the god a brief lesson in Black People 101 today. Because she never got tired of that. (She usually cut him a bit of slack because of his alien status, but  _good_ ness, did it get old quickly.)

“My hair’s braided up, Loki. It’s still all there, if that’s what you were wondering.” She held out for him to see a plait that had been resting on her upper back. “‘Cornrows’ is what this particular style is called.”

“Oh, I see.” His hand was extended towards her face, but he made no move to touch her. “May I?”

Misty blinked. Loki didn’t ask “May I?” when he downed the last of her apple juice reserves. He didn't ask "May I?" when he took apart her laptop that one time. As a matter of fact, she had been sure until now that the phrase was one he never used. “You may,” she responded, her voice wavering ever so slightly.

He delicately trailed his left hand over her braids. "This style complements your face," he observed. After he reached the curly ends of her hair, he rested his hand in the juncture of her neck and shoulders, cupping the side of her face in his palm. She unconsciously leaned into his touch. “Your eyes shine even brighter than usual,” he exalted softly. "The rows, they suit you wonderfully." 

'The rows.' Ha. If Misty weren't completely absorbed in his eyes, she would have laughed. Hard. 

As his thumb began to softly stroke her cheek, she closed her eyes and sighed, before remembering. Wait. 

“You smooth motherfucker. Don’t think I’ve forgotten about my car. You’re always messing with me--”

Without warning, he glanced over her lips with his. She leaned into the kiss at once, moaning softly. What had seemed like damn near a century of sexual tension was finally coming to a head as Loki groaned and brought his free hand across her lower back, gripping her hip and hugging her close. They stood embraced this way for a few seconds before Misty growled and nipped at his lip hard before ending the kiss.

“Did you seriously just try to shut me up by shoving your mouth into mine?” she demanded, breathing hard.

Loki glared at her for half an instant, briefly licking his bottom lip where she’d bitten him before he buried his head into her shoulder and exhaled roughly. “Well, it didn’t work, now, did it?”

“Nope.” She bit back a moan as she felt him tracing circles into her hip with his thumb. Slippery bastard. “Halt that hand, mister.”

“Don’t want to,” he replied into her neck, voice muffled. His hand trailed lower, lightly trailing his fingers over the curve of her ass.

“Hey!” Misty slapped at his arm, only slightly more outraged than aroused. “I  _will_  report you to HR for sexual harassment, you jerk.”

Moving his hand up to more innocent territory, he lifted his face to look at her. “Sorry,” he said in a tone that indicated that he, in fact, was not sorry at all. Misty rolled her eyes, turning her head so his next attempted assault on her lips landed on her cheek.

“Just change my car back,” she pleaded. “You know I’ve let you get away with some utter bullshit in the past, but my car’s where I draw the line.”

“But it looks so much better green!” he repined.

“That’s only your opinion.” Misty replied. “My favorite color is red. So  _I_ think  _my_ car looks better the way it was.”

Loki frowned and she could see straight through him. “I don’t like that your favorite color’s red,” he pouted.

Misty lifted an ebony eyebrow. Was this a _Thor_ thing? “What are you, Loki? Twelve? Jesus Christ.” She placed her hands on her hips and took a step away from him, gazing at him uncompromisingly. "Stop pouting like a bastard, and change it back." 

Loki stared at her for a little while before finally caving. “Oh, alright.” She watched as he made a dismissive gesture with his hand and her car changed back from green to red. Misty sighed, slightly dejected.  _Magic._ Not fair. Where could she get some? “There. Now, may I kiss you again?”

“I  _suppose._  Since you keep asking me so nicely--”

Instantly he had her in his arms again, and this kiss was much fiercer and deeper than the first. He pinched her bottom lip with his teeth, in retaliation for earlier, before he licked and sucked at it, begging for entrance. She keened into his mouth, musing that if he could make her feel this on fire with his mouth’s ministrations on her  _lips_ , then he’d be positively sinful once he got to her--

“Cut it out! Oi, Get a room, you two!” Tony Stark yelled at them from the parking lot, causing the pair to remember that they were in a very-- _very--_ public place. Loki broke the kiss and cupped Misty's face in his hands, his eyes boring into hers.

“What say you, darling--shall we ‘get a room’?”

“Duh.”

* * *

 

Misty wasn’t quite prepared when Loki magicked them to his apartment, so she stumbled forward upon arrival, bumping into him. He simply held her tighter as he resumed his assault on her lips. She opened her mouth just a little bit wider, to draw him in a little further. Then she felt his erection against her navel. Even through their clothes she could feel the heat of his hardness.

“You’re excited,” she observed as he immediately began to pepper kisses up and down her neck. He ground his hips against her in response and she hissed in pleasure.

“How could I not be?” he breathlessly chuckled. He beheld her for a moment, his green eyes shining with both reverence and mischief before he kissed her again. On the nose, on the cheeks, on her forehead. Oh, how he had fallen, he mused. For her. He trailed the rim of her ear with his tongue. “ _Mercedes_ ,” he intoned hotly into her ear.

And Misty was generally not accustomed to hearing her birth name anymore, but she felt that if she heard it again in Loki’s smooth baritone, she’d melt into a pool of pure arousal. He shifted his hips against her once more and her breath hitched. “I’ve wanted to hold you, to touch you this way for  _so long_ ,” he said softly.

“Since when?” she asked quietly.

“Since Montevideo.” He bent to kiss her on her right shoulder and nuzzled at her neck. 

Misty felt her eyebrows shoot up despite herself. They’d gone undercover in Montevideo almost a _year_ ago. Had he really wanted her for that long? She had known that they’d lately been skirting around--well-- _something_ , but to know that this had culminated from nearly a year of pent-up feelings? Well, Misty didn’t know. She jaust felt some kind of way.

“And you’re just  _now_  choosing to do something about it?” She squeezed his shoulder reproachfully. “Take this stupid suit jacket off,” she commanded. “And the shirt.” She dropped her bag to the floor, absently amazed that it’d stayed on her arm so long. “Just take everything off,” she declared.

Eagerly obeying, Loki had shrugged off his jacket and was half-done with the buttons on his shirt, when he asked, “What about you?” motioning that she’d moved to remove none of her clothing.

Misty scoffed, gesturing to the skimpy tank that barely hid her bikini top. “I think I’ve got a head start in that department, wouldn’t you agree?”

Loki smiled mischievously. “Well, I’ll just level the playing field, then, won’t I?” With a flourish of his fingers, both of them stood bare.

Misty gasped when she felt the slight chill of his apartment hit her bare chest. She hadn’t known he could  _do_  that. “What the--” she unconsciously brought an arm up to conceal her breasts. “First thing: ‘level the playing field’, Loki? Lame.” (Then, she took some time to truly contemplate the extent of Loki’s  _excitement_. She was impressed.)

She suddenly found herself pressed up against him once more, and the feel of his bare skin against hers electrified her. “You want me to be  _clever_ ,” he began, tracing kisses down her neck, “at a time like  _this_?”

“Mm,” she replied breathily, “but you’re  _always_  clever, Loki. Second thing--” he pressed his lips against hers once more, and she was surprised that she could even think in sentences let alone speak them. He stepped back to look at her. Her arm went back up to her chest and he gently eased it down, entreating her with his impossibly green eyes.

“Let me see you.”

Finally, she relaxed, and he bent to place multiple kisses on each breast before pressing his face against her chest and inhaling deeply. “Second thing,” she began again, insistent. “Using your seidr like that takes the fun out of watching you undress.”

“Next time.” Though he said it resolutely, he looked up at her with a question in his eyes, to which the answer was so obviously an enthusiastic yes. Then he stooped lower, and swirled his tongue around her nipple, working it into hardness.

Misty gasped her assent. “Next time.” She ran her fingers through his hair as he mouthed at her breast, lightly scratching his scalp, and he made a suspiciously purr-like noise that went straight to her clit. “Loki.  _Uh, Loki_.” she moaned. She raked her nails down his neck and across his back. He hissed and bit down lightly on her nipple. “Oh, god. _Oh, god_.” she chanted before she remembered that she had plans with Colleen and Brenda. “ _Oh, god_ \--I was supposed to go swimming today!”

But Loki refused to stop, instead choosing to palm at her sex. “I’d say that you already are,” he supplied from between her breasts, his voice muffled. He traced her moistened lower lips with his index finger before parting her folds slowly and easing the tip in.

Misty squealed, and Loki felt like he could’ve come from the combination of the sound that left her mouth and the feel of her core’s heat.

“You’re horrible,” she panted.

“And  _you’re_  dripping,” he replied, arching his finger up into her before inserting another one. She ground her hips against his hand. She thought he might bring her off that way, but then he stopped and stood straight up, kissed her hard, and then made a show of licking her arousal off of his fingers.

She really wasn’t prepared to accept how hot that made her.

“To bed?” he asked, seizing her hand.

“Wait, wait. I think Colleen is calling me.” Loki made a face but Misty dove into her discarded bag and grabbed for her phone, answering. “Hello? Yeah--hi, Cols--”

“You cruel woman,” Loki remarked heavily, sighing, before admitting to himself that the sight of her bare ass as she bent over on the floor was highly arousing. Not that he needed any more assistance in that particular department. As he watched her struggle to excuse herself over the phone, he decided that something had to be done.

“Um, I’m really sorry, but I-- _oh_!--” Loki had her caged in his arms, begun to work his fingers in her core again. “I, I can’t come today--” Loki was pumping in and out and he growled,  _“Oh, you’ll_ come _today,_ ”  “--hmm, mm--maybe some other time...Yes! God, I’m sorry Coll _een_ , but I’m really--ah--preoccupied as you can probably tell and I know, I  _know_! Besties before testes but--god. I’m sorry, girl, I gotta go.” she hit the ‘end call’ button on her phone before Loki snatched it from her hand with his free one and tossed it across the room.

“You--” he ground the heel of his hand into her clit “--are going--” tweaked a nipple “--to be  _punished_  for that,” he growled, rapidly thrusting into her with three fingers. Misty thought she might see stars.

“Oh, Loki, unh,  _please_  punish me, yes,” she whimpered piteously, and Loki felt himself grow impossibly hard. Cataloging  _that_  for later, he was.

“We need a--what is it?--a condom,” he suddenly observed while still fucking her with his hand.

“It’s-- _ah_ \--okay. Birth control,” Misty hummed, glad that he'd asked anyway. Other men she'd been with had tended to be, well, forgetful.

Loki nodded in comprehension and removed his hand--much to Misty’s chagrin--before he garnered all of his remaining concentration and magicked them into his bedroom--why had they been in the living room, anyway?

“Satin sheets, Lokes? I should have guessed,” Misty had collected herself for at least long enough to snark at him. But that didn’t last for long as he settled between her legs.

“A time like this--” Loki punctuated by licking and sucking up a trail on her inner thigh “--and you want to shame me for my decadence? Tsk.” When he reached her apex, he placed a soft kiss on her mound before he began tonguing her clitoris. Misty bit back a shout. “Don’t hold back, Mercedes, dearest.” He said, stopping, peering up at her--and for all the world he looked as innocent as a lamb. “I need to know how I’m doing.”

Misty swore there were tears in her eyes. “You’re doing fine, you tease,” she panted. She placed her hands in his black, wavy hair. “ _Please_ , keep going,” she begged. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Loki trailed off as he thrust his tongue into her slit, his nose against her clit. Misty let out a wail that incited Loki to roll his hips against the mattress for a bit of relief. He was painfully hard now--and all for this mortal woman. This  _extraordinary_ mortal woman, he thought as lapped at her. She began to writhe and her fingers twitched and clutched at his scalp; he steadied her hips firmly with his hands and kept going. She came with a pornographic scream as he sucked and nipped at her clitoris, and once again the sound alone made him feel as though he could come on the spot. He rose to his knees and looked down at her blissful face, gently massaging her thighs as she came down from her high. “Are you ready for more, my goddess?”

Misty wordlessly nodded, not trusting herself to say anything. And she felt herself get wetter every time he called her any endearment, but to be addressed as a  _goddess_  by an entity who for all intents and purposes was a god, and for him to say it so, so,  _lovingly_... 

Ah, shit.

Loki kissed her on the forehead before he slowly, agonizingly slowly, pushed himself into her. Both of them were panting hard by the time he was in to the hilt, and he laced his fingers with hers as he let her adjust. “How are you?” he asked.

“Peachy,” she responded breathlessly. “Just--keep still like this for a minute. It’s been a while, and, well, you’re huge.”

Loki bit back the prideful smirk and did as she requested, occupying himself in the meantime by lowering his head and sucking voraciously on a nipple. She felt incredible around him, like no woman or man he’d ever bedded, impossibly wet and warm, and when she started to move her hips, signaling that she was ready, he moaned unreservedly and began to thrust.

“By the nine,” he whispered as he began to speed up, snapping his hips. He buried his head in the crux of her head and shoulders, inhaling her scent deeply before outlining, in his velvet baritone, all of the things he wanted to do with her after they finished, later that night, the next morning as she keened and whimpered in response. 

Misty, for her part, had freed her hands earlier and maintained a firm grip on his exceptional ass, one curious digit wandering lower and lower--

Loki drew in a violent breath before fucking into her harder than ever. “Mercedes,” he growled. “I’ll have so many things to punish you for later.”

Misty just smirked--or tried to do so as well as she could while she was panting with her mouth hanging open--because Loki wasn't the only one cataloging things for later.  

Loki knew that he was nearing climax, so he brought his hand up to savagely rub at her clitoris. “Will you come for me?”

Yes. Yes, she would. Misty came with a slew of curses mixed in with something that kind of sounded like his name. Feeling her clench tight around him, he came just as violently. He kissed her hard and groaned his release, emptying his essence into her.

Careful not to put his weight on Misty as he floated down to earth, Loki maneuvered them so that he lay facing her on the mattress, his half-hard cock still inside her as he embraced her tightly. They both bathed in the satisfaction of the afterglow, panting, covered in a sheen of sweat, and reeking of sex.

“My god, that was amazing,” Misty commented blearily into his chest. “We gotta do that more often.” Her voice was affected by sleepiness--she was already beginning to drift off--and though Loki did not need it, he let himself be overcome by slumber as well. 

Loki’s last waking thought was that he was, indeed,  _her_  god. For as long as she would keep him. 


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour later, he stirred from his short respite, almost shocked to see his partner and dear friend next to him in bed, still slumbering away. He studied her form as she inhaled and exhaled softly, and noted that she seemed close to wakefulness. He left the bed for a few sorrowful minutes, as he went about in the bathroom, cleaned up a bit, and retrieved their belongings--including that damnable  _phone_ \--from the living room, et cetera, before returning to the warmth of the duvet.

“Wake up, darling,” he breathed, whispering kisses across the side of her face. Misty slowly blinked awake, at once greeted by the shining, fond eyes of her bedmate before he dropped a kiss on her lips. “Did you sleep well?” He asked in between amourous caresses. He found himself quite unable to keep his hands away from her.

“Uh huh. Do you have one of those Swedish mattresses or something?” she queried, letting her eyes drift closed, basking in his soft touches.

“Or something,” he allowed, kissing her chin. “I do hope I haven’t worn you out,” he nipped lightly at her collarbone. “That was only a taste, you see.”

Though still a little bleary, Misty eagerly rose to the task of badgering him. “You talk a good game, Loki,” she hummed, tracing his jawline with her index finger. “But I find that your bark is often worse than your bite.”

She immediately caught the way his eyes darkened and developed a mischievous glint. Her stomach became a pool of lava when he slithered on top of her, straddling her, kneading at her inner thighs. “I think you’ll find yourself  _begging_  to differ, my dear lady.”

* * *

_Later_

“Damn, I’m a bad friend. I should at least text Colleen and tell her I’m sorry.” Misty sighed, her eyes closed. However, she made no effort to even move her head from on top of Loki’s chest, the steady rhythm of his heart a comfort to her.

“You don’t seem sorry about it at all,” Loki observed, an amused half-smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around her front, folding his hands just under her bosom before sighing contentedly.

“Yeah, well, she owes me from the times she was still seeing Brenda’s father,” Misty replied. “But it’ll be hard to take another Friday half-off like this.” For a government agency, SHIELD had shitty benefits. She craned her neck to peer at him. “Speaking of which, aren’t you running a little late from your lunch break?”

He shrugged, his green eyes alight. “I do what I want.”

Misty just shook her head. “Well, I guess it’s not like they can exactly penalize you at this point. Lucky.”

Loki chuckled. “Very.” He ran his hands up and down her stomach lightly before reaching up to cup a breast, smiling fondly when her breath hitched. The lay in companionable silence as Misty contemplated inviting Colleen and Brenda over to her apartment for a movie night--to make it up, especially, to Brenda. The sweet, little girl was seven, and Misty was sure Colleen hadn’t introduced her to  _Harry Potter_  yet...

“Hey, what time is it?”

“Twenty after three,” he responded, almost on the spot. The way he was able to tell local time on her planet--or any planet, for that matter--was almost disconcerting on occasion; but, Misty had long gotten past that and a great many other strange idiosyncrasies of his. Besides Colleen, she dared to venture to say, he was probably her best friend. Of course, she didn’t have  _that_  many friends to begin with, so he was sort of winning by a default, but still.

Suddenly, the cliché of it all dawned upon her: from partners to friends to...friends with benefits? They hadn’t exactly “defined the relationship,” yet, but regardless of whatever they were to each other now, her life was steadfastly becoming a trashy romance novel.

Loki’s calm, low timbres emanating from his chest roused her from her introspections. “What is the mortal saying--a penny for your thoughts?”

Deciding to save her existential wariness for later, she answered easily, “I was thinking of ways to make it up to Cols and Brenda. Maybe I could treat them to dinner…” she trailed off thoughtfully. Oh, but then she’d have to leave Loki’s bed, and she really didn’t want to do that anytime soon. She was quickly becoming very besotted, but she found that she didn’t really care at all.

“Well,” began Loki, moving to sit up against the padded headboard, bringing Misty up with him so that she sat in his lap,  her back pressed against his chest. He brushed a kiss against her cheek before continuing. “I made a reservation at that Italian restaurant you are fond of for tonight. I’m certain it can be adjusted for two additional people.”

Misty was caught between confusion and endearment. “When did you make reservations?”

Loki hummed as if he were in thought; the vibrations of his chest against her back did very strange--good strange--things for her libido. “A week, or so, ago.”

“When were you going to ask me?”

“Today.” Loki could practically feel her eyes roll at him. “I did not realize you had already  _made_  plans.”

Misty wasn’t surprised. He never was one to consider whether other people already had plans.

(And ‘other people’ was almost always  _her_. He would request her company when she’d least expect it: ‘Mercedes, let’s go to the park/the museum/Vanaheim/et cetera. Now.’ or ‘Do you have a copy of this film? Let’s watch it tonight. I’ll be over in five.’ Being favored--if one could call it that--by the god of mischief meant that he was constantly bludgeoning his way into her life. She’d gotten used to it by now, however. It’s what cemented their friendship.)

“Still. You could’ve asked me waaay ahead of time, you know,” she chastised lightly. ‘Like, six months ago, even. But who am I to call the kettle black?’

“Mm, perhaps,” he murmured against her temple, “but Norns know how long it would have taken us to get to  _this_  lovely point had I attempted to woo you in the traditional Midgardian manner.” He reached down to gently cup her sex.

“Well--I think you’d be surprised,” she countered, attempting to keep her voice level as she felt his growing erection pressing up against her ass.

“Oh?” Loki placed the heel of his hand against her mound and ground against her clit. Misty nearly shouted. It wasn’t fair, how great he was at sex. “Do elaborate.”

“I--do we really have to discuss this now?” she complained. Loki paused in his ministrations and frowned at her.

“Yes.”

“ _Loki_.”

“Fine. We’ll save it for later. But do not think I will forget. I won’t. Just as I haven’t forgotten that you’re to be punished.” he grinned against her neck before biting casually at the delicate skin. “I never forget.”

“Yeah-- _ah_!--well  _I_  won’t forget how much of an ass you can be.”

He turned to gaze at her openly. “You never do. It’s one of the reasons why I like you so much,” he replied, capturing her mouth in a searing kiss. His fingers began tracing her vulva and she shivered and felt him smirk at the revelation of how wet she was. He cupped a breast, thumb and forefinger teasing a nipple, as his other hand continued to tease her lower lips leisurely.

“My own goddess,” he purred. “I like this. Dear lady, you are so dewy for your lover.” His experienced fingers sped up, rubbing at her clitoris urgently while he absently stroked his erection against her bottom. He kept this up until she was at the cusp of her climax, though she knew—she  _knew_ \--what he was going to do, she swore when he stopped and left her writhing.

“Fuck you,” she whined. As she cursed him he was already grabbing her hips and aligning the blunt head of his cock with her entrance.

“That’s the idea,” he agreed, his last word tapering off into a loud, raspy groan as he entered her completely in one stroke. “You’re perfect,” he ground out between light nips at her shoulder.

“So are you,” Misty replied as she melted into him. He began to slide her up and down on his cock, and she brought a hand behind her head to run through his soft hair. He leaned into her touch and trailed kisses up and down her arm, his long fingers digging into her hips, almost hard enough to bruise.  “ _Fuck, Loki_ ,” she keened in his ear, eliciting a closemouthed growl in reply. He held her in place as he began to thrust up into her ruthlessly.

It could’ve been seconds, minutes, or hours, Misty couldn’t tell, before she came with a shuddering moan. The feeling of her clenching around him incited Loki’s own climax as he stilled against her, mumbling what she assumed were sexy Asgardian curses against her neck and shoulders as he emptied into her and cradled her body flush against his chest. Lazily, she tongued a recently discovered sensitive place beneath his ear and reveled in the resulting poorly concealed whimper. He threw his head back against the headboard, panting, arms clasped possessively around her belly as he remained nestled inside of her, letting them both enjoy the aftershocks as they rejoined the world.

She really wished they had started doing this sooner.

“Dinner is at eight,” he said at last, his breathing finally regular again. “I called Colleen and made the appropriate adjustments with the restaurant while you were resting earlier.”

'That was  _hours_  ago,' Misty thought, mildly outraged. How was he always in her head like that?

Such a snake.

* * *

_Later_

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to come again,” Misty panted into Loki’s shoulder. He’d just had her ride him into oblivion and was now clutching her tightly, still moaning as they rode out the aftershocks. It marked the ninth _\--ninth!--_ orgasm she’d had over the span of a couple of hours.

“Heh,” he grunts against her ear, “I’m sure we’ll manage it.” He flipped them so they were both on their sides, facing each other, legs tangled together.

“We’ll have to get ready for dinner soon,” Misty muttered.

“Indeed,” Loki murmured. “Perhaps a shower is in order?” he asked, grinning lasciviously.

Misty slapped his chest. “No, you insatiable bastard! I’m sore in places I didn’t know could  _be_  sore, and I can’t stand Colleen up twice in one day,” she protested.

Loki frowned. “You’re sore?” He moved his hands to her lower back, summoning soothing thermal draughts of seidr. Misty felt them all through her lower abdomen and curled up closer to him, sighing blissfully as the warmth soothed her ache. She looked into his face, taking in his somewhat anguished expression. “I thought I was being cautious,” he despaired, his voice soft and filled with worry.

“Aw, Loki, don’t pout. It’s just that it’s been--well, a long time for me. You didn’t go too rough on the puny mortal,” Misty said, half-jokingly, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “Okay. Half-hour nap,  _then_  shower, and then you can magic me up a pretty dress to make up for ruining me sexually for all others.”

* * *

On the sidewalk in front of Marea, Brenda ran up to Loki and called him “Uncle Loki” before launching herself into his arms. Loki, an easy grin on his face, gathered her in his arms and spun her around before carefully setting her back on her feet.

Misty was slowly realizing that she really  _was_  ruined for all others--in more ways than just sexually--when Colleen tapped her on her shoulder. She turned to face her best friend, expecting to see at the very least exasperated annoyance, and was startled at the auburn-haired woman’s smug grin. “I _knew_ this would happen,” she teased in a sing-song voice. “I’m not even mad at you, either. I’m glad at least one of us is getting laid.”

“Well,” Misty began airily, “Maria Hill  _is_  always asking about you…”

Colleen makes an appreciative humming noise. “We’ll continue this conversation later. Right now I’m hungry and your  _boyfriend--”_  here, she paused, giving Misty a playful, leering look “--promised to pay.”

In hindsight, it may not have been the best idea to bring a seven-year-old to one of the highest profile restaurants in New York, but Brenda wasn’t a picky eater anymore, and was a sucker for any sort of pasta, so all was well.

Colleen purposefully ordered the most expensive fares during each course of the meal, extracting her own brand of revenge. Loki didn’t mind; he was too busy showering attention on her daughter, fawning over her and explaining all of the names of the Italian dishes.

After Colleen and Brenda left to go home, Loki coaxed Misty into taking a walk in Central Park. As they strolled, she got more than a few compliments on her one-of-a-kind dress, as well as on her hair, which she’d unbraided to let fall in tight waves. Only one person stared at her arm, and she’s pretty sure Loki must’ve begun glaring people down because no one else did it after that.

As they moved to sit on one of the wooden benches, Misty, for the life of her, couldn’t stop the gooey grin that came to her face when Loki draped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek; but, she couldn’t help thinking about what they were to each other now. It’d been rattling around in her head all day, slightly uneasy thoughts amplified when Colleen had called Loki her “boyfriend.”

Is that...? What he was now?

Damn. She really didn’t want to ruin the moment, but she needed to know: “What are we, Loki?”

Loki looked thoughtful for a moment. “I believe this is not an existentialist question, but rather an inquiry on the status of our current relationship?”

“Considering that we had hot, wild, very  _very_  nice sex for  _literally_  half a day? Yes.”  

He turns to face her, crossing his legs. “Did you know that the majority of SHIELD employees have thought that you and I are ‘a couple’ for a very long time now?”

“I...can see why they would think that,” Misty pursed her lips. She  _hadn’t_  known that. Like, Tony always teased her about how well she and the often taciturn prince got on, but that was because he was  _Tony._ Speaking of whom, she wondered just how long it would take him before he blabbed to everyone about having caught them in the parking lot. She didn't give him long. “Go on.”

“Well,” Loki cleared his throat. “I cherish you, Mercedes. And I daresay--especially after today--that you’re comparatively fond of me as well,” (Misty noticed that he said that part almost incredulously, which made her want to hug him) “and I would like that. If you and I were ‘a couple,’ I mean. None of that 'friends with benefits' nonsense...Under your consent, of course.”

Misty looked down into her lap, flushing. “I’d like that, too.” Grinning widely, Loki caught her chin between his forefinger and thumb and kissed her lips before grasping her right hand with his left and lacing his fingers through hers. “Oh, and thanks for dinner, by the way. I’ve only ever gotten to go there twice and I’m sorry Colleen purposefully ordered the--”

“Don’t worry about that. The owner owed me a favor, you see.” Loki smiled when Misty regarded him suspiciously. “Nothing untoward, I assure you.” Misty said nothing, just shot him her trademark, “yeah, right” look before laying her head on his shoulder. Loki hummed thoughtfully. “We’re just like a pair of Midgardian  _teenagers,_  aren’t we?”

 "I'd say we're much worse." 


End file.
